Star Tiger
by Lestat Giovanni
Summary: Bella is not human. When she moves to Forks, she brings a lot of danger that will be directed at one powerful enemy to save Earth's first Sen creatures. Alice's been waiting 100 years for her soulmate, and she's about to meet her. Previously Queen Ferren.
1. Star Bound

**Star Tiger**

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, cuz if I did, Alice and Bella would be together. Any other trademarks don't belong to me. Just any OC's and the plot.

AN: This will be in both Alice and Bella's POV's.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter One: Star Bound**

**Bella's POV**

**My mom, Renée, doesn't love me anymore. After I changed for the first time, she hated me. Renée waited until the end of my sophomore year then immediately sent me to my father, who she also hates and who also changes. I've met Charlie, my dad, once. I can barely remember though because I had only been a cub. Renée had taken me away with her, when I was a baby, to Phoenix, Arizona when she found out what Charlie is. Then as I neared my sixteenth birthday, in Autumn, I had a growth spurt that put me at 6'6'', made my hair four inches longer, and my skin smoother and flawless. I got faster, stronger, stealthier, and more graceful. My new gracefulness was what really caught my mother's attention; I'd alwaus been a clutz until then. My instincts became more prominent, and my senses sharper. Then on the night of my birthday, after I'd gone to sleep, I woke up with a growl in my chest. One huge crack and pop later, I was on all fours, seeing throught the darkness of my bedroom clearly. **

**When Renee had burst into the room, after hearing the racket, she screamed. After that night, she informed me that I'd be going to Charlie's after the school year was over in May. Then she didn't speak another word to me... for eight months. Now here I am, getting off of a plane at a Seattle, Washington airport. I get my luggage quickly then head to my car that was flown up earlier; she's a purple 2010 Dodge Challenger. It's an hour long drive up to the small, sleepy town of Forks. I drive to the address my father had given me over the phone. When I get there, I park at the curb since his police cruiser is in the driveway. I use the new key he'd sent me and find him on the couch, in the living room, watching baseball. He's on his feet at once, a deep, growling sort of sound in his chest as he looks at me with pride.**

**"Bella, my cub. You're all grown up." he mumbles, holding back tears. "Now you're joining my Pride."**

**"How big is your Pride, C-Dad?" I ask, curious.**

**"There are nine of us now: your grandfather, me, six deputies from the station, and now you." he answers.**

**"And no one sees y'all?" I ask, unbelieving.**

**"Nope. Not even the wolf-shifters on La Push know. Also a family of seven vampires moved in two years ago; they don't know either." Charlie replies, gruffly. "The teenagers will be going to Forks High with you. This summer, before you can go to school againg with humans and vamps, you must learn to control your feeding urges and hunting. Tomorrow I will fully tell you of the Heritage you have claimed. Now you should sleep. I love you, Cub."**

**"I love you, too, Dad." I say, heading upstairs.**

**All my luggage is unpacked and put away in ten minutes. Another ten minutes is used to unpack things from my boxes and set up my room (a bit differently from Arizona). My three big bookshelves are moved around easily to the wall holding the door. My black canopy bed goes under a big window in the opposite wall.I set up my dark purple desk and purple Dell laptop against a wall opposite the one holding the closet. My two black dressers go on either side of that door. Then my full length mirror is leaned beside my bedside table. On top of that beside drawer is a Scooby Doo lamp. After I set up my iPod doc, I go take an hour long shower. When I get back to my room, wrapped in a towel and hair blow-dryed, there are two boxes of hot pizza on my bed. A note from Charlie is on the top.**

_**Cub,**_

_**I didn't know what kind you liked, so I got you my favorite: pineapple and Canadian bacon. I had to go check on your grandfather; he's been ill lately. I'll be back by 3 a.m. Don't wait up, please.**_

_**-Love Dad**_

**It is so sweet, I fell my eyes glow dark blue with the intensity of gratitude. Charlie knew exactly how much I needed to; I eat both boxes, and pineapple and Canadian bacon pizza is actually my favorite. After brushing my teeth, I fall asleep.**

**Alice's POV**

**At the beginning of May, Police Chief Swan had informed the town that his teenage daughter was moving to Forks to live with him. For my family and I, this was not especially important. Then during the middle of May, I had a vision. I was downstairs sketching a new wedding dress for Rose and Emmet's coming 60th anniversary. Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was grocery shopping (to keep up appearances). Rosalie and Emmett were in the woods doing what I did no want to know, and Edward and Jasper were sitting close on the love seat watching South of Nowhere. It was a "Lazy Saturday".**

**Suddenly, I'd been hit with a vision. In it I was lying among the lilac that grows in the meadow of my hidden waterfall. Laying beside me was a girl about 17. Her long chesnut and auburn hair obviously fell past midback. Her face was heart-shaped and pretty. Her top lip was just barely fuller than the bottom. Her skin was so smooth and pale she almost looked like a vampire. But I knew she was human: her eyes flashed from vibrant blue to earthy brown-green to melted chocolate. I heard her heartbeat too. It was a deep throbbing that sounded and felt like it was in tune with the earth around it. Then I smelled her blood. It was the best scent I'd ever smelled in all my 102 years... but I didn't feel the urge to drain her at all. Her blood smelled like the greatest part of honey, pop rocks, sunshine, and red Lemon roses. Suddenly, she leaned over me, her hand on my stomach.**

**"Bella?" I'd questioned her.**

**"Alice..."**

**The way she'd say my name sent shivers everywhere. Not only because of how arousingly husky her voice is, but also because such reverance, love, and lust emanated through her voice in that one word. My name. Then I was sucked back to reality. Isabella Swan is my soulmate. Finally, after a century of loneliness, my hope is being rewarded. I had danced around the room in vampire speed bliss. At least until Edward and Jazz had managed to get hands on me so I'd sit down.**

**"What happened, Alice?" Jazz asked as he'd felt my exubrance.**

**"My soulmate! She's coming!" I exclaimed, hyper and excited.**

**"Who is she? What is she like?" Jazz quizzed.**

**"Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella. She's beautiful and sexy and she seems sweet." I replied, grinning like mad.**

**"She's human! Alice, you know that's too perilous!" Edward burst out, disturbed.**

**"It's really not! Go back through the vision. Her blood doesn't call me at all." I said, remembering.**

**"That's so odd." Edward had left it at that while I danced around like a jittery flower child until everyone else came home. Everyone was so happy for me, especially Esme... Well, Rose was ecstatic until I mentioned that the girl was human. At the end of the month, Bella arrived. It took all my will power not to watch her over the summer. I left well enough alone.**

**Bella's POV**

**The next morning, Charlie and I drive to Grandpa Swan's place in the woods at the edge of town, closest to Seattle. Grandma Swan Had passed away last December. When we get there, the whole Pride is there. Everyone nuzzles me in greeting, introducing themselves. There's Jason Carter, Evin Smith, Dane Lehane, Matti Lewis, Sharon Conner, Dalilah Masterson.**

**"Now you shall learn of our history, Cub." Dad says to me as we sit outside in the cool gray morning.**

**Grandpa Swan begins talking, " Our race is known as the Keepers of Balance. We are Star Tigers. When we were first created, Earth told us that every 2000 years, a greater cub would be born to those who were protectors. A cub with the power to lead our warrior to defeat those that would destroy the balance. We believe you are that cub, Bella, but more on that later. Our kind cannot use our powers to disrupt the balance. If we try, we go mad and eventually die. If a cub can deny the power lust that is part of the "Testing", they become true Balance Warriors. The "Testing" is when a feels that she or he has the right to eat anything and anyone because they are more powerful than other creatures. In short we feel that everything is our prey. If a cub does not get that that is not so, they are exiled and slowly and painfully descend into madness. Then their Pride must hunt them and destroy them. Our race can not stop everything because mankind must earn their keep from Earth, but we stop anything that threatens to eradicate humanity. **

**"Something you must alway remember, Bella, is that you have more power than any other creature on Earth, and you must never use all of it unless completely necessary. Anything else about us, your father shall tell you."**

**After Grandpa Swan finishes, I take a moment to digest. I already have a strong sense of balance, so I understand the rules. However the eating thing, I'd already experienced. I'd felt the need to eat everyone on the plane, even a red-eyed man I was sure wasn't human.**

**"I understand, Grandpa." I assure him.**

**"Also, new teenage cubs from California will join us tomorrow. They will train with you and be your Minor Pride, Bella. They will also attend Forks High with you, but make no mistake, you must be a leader. Jason, Evin, and your father will teach you starting today." Grandpa Swan tells me, his deep voice beginning to shake.**

**"Yes, Grandpa Swan." I say. **

**Whil Charlie helps Grandpa Swan into his house, Jason tells me that he will be teaching us, cubs, combat and how to make our human weapons. Evin says he will teach us Strar Warrior runes and "human mouth" language, but first, as Charlie said, he would teach me to control myself. The others go into Grandpa Swan's house while Dad and I leave.**


	2. Hunting

**A/N: **_**Hey, everyone. I am so happy to see that people actually like this story. Thank you everybody who reviewed and alerted. By the way, this is my first posting (obviously) so I apologize about the look of the last chapter. I promise to do much better, but I do need help, and I'm looking for a beta. Anyone up to the task can just pm me, and I'll get back to you. Anyway, here's chapter two.**_

_**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight or Mt. Rainier National Park.**_

_**Chapter Two: Hunting**_

_**Alice's POV**_

_ I am currently crouched on a pine tree branch above two male mountain lions, which are getting ready to fight each other. Jasper is on the branch of another pine at right angles to mine. I signal to him, with my emotions, that I'm ready. We drop onto the two cats just as they are about to charge each other. Mine puts up quite a fight, but I easily keep control while I bite into his jugular to drink his life's blood. After I'm done, I'm still thirsty, so Jazz and I go chase after some white-tailed deer. The hunt is fun; we run just a little less fast than the deer and take our time. After we are full, Jazz heads back to the house, and I go to my waterfall. Once there, I lay among the lilac and use my vivid imagination to daydream about talking to Bella._

_**Bella's POV**_

_ Charlie drives us, in Grandpa Swan's truck, to National Park in south Washington. Then he leads me to a clearing that has a ring of tree stumps, which look like little chairs, in the middle. We sit on two of them._

_ "There are some rules, Cub. You must follow them. Your primal instincts will try to overpower you, but remember that Earth made you a conscious animal _and___human. Rule one: you are not to eat any fully sentient creature, such as Humans, Vampires, Werewolves, or shape shifters. Rule two: you are not to eat any other hunter cat. Rule three: maintain constant watch and assertion over your urges. I understand it is hard, but every cub must go through it to determine their worth. The only exception to rule one is when that sentient being is a threat to the balance." Dad explains. "Now, when you're hunting, you must cast out your senses as you would a fishing line. Everything around you, in nature, will smell like food to you. But your instincts will make you go after what smells the best, which is meat, usually raw. Most likely it will be a Human or Vampire, since they smell the best. There is a farm 100 miles north of here. On it are Humans and their livestock. Around that farm, in the woods, is a small population of Redwood Foxes. They are leaving off their natural hunting because of easy access food on the farm. They must be driven off. For that to happen, they must believe there is a bigger predator here that will eat them too. You can eat a couple of them, but if you veer toward the farm, I'll knock you out with this tranq dart." He grins._

_ "Okay." I grin back._

_ I shift and pad around the clearing, sniffing. I catch a huge load of scents, and I go still to separate them. My brain does so immediately._

_ "With time, you'll be able to separate smells on the move, Cub." Charlie says, standing and walking into the forest._

_ The smells of forest animals resides around me, but from farther north, the smell of cows, chickens, mules, horses, dogs, and sheep drift to me. All of those smell okay to me, but the smell of Humans and foxes strike my nose hard. Out of the two, however, the Humans smell much better. The almost irresistible urge to head for them races through my body as my stomach rumbles. I deny it, though, and take off toward the foxes. At some point, I get up in the trees to have a greater height advantage. Suddenly, I stop. Below me, in the bushes, are two foxes eating a chicken. I crouch low, feeling the tip of my tail twitch side to side. Then I spring down on them. Immediately one of them is dead between my jaws. The other gives out a jackal-like howl as he dances around me. Out of the underbrush come five more foxes. I let out a fierce roar as I crushed a fox's skull with a quick and powerful paw and lethal claws. The others run, howling as they go, letting any other foxes know. After they are gone, I sit down to eat the two bigger foxes I'd killed. Right as I'm finished, Dad bounds into the area with me. He's holding my black sweats, boots, and Stone Sour band tee._

_ "There's a creek down this way. You did great, Bella. And there's hardly any blood." he says, leading me away._

_ I nod my head in thanks. After I clean my muzzle and forepaws, I drink. Later, on the way back to Grandpa's house at twilight, Dad questions me. _

_ "So…?" he asks._

_ "It wasn't hard for me to control myself at all. The fox was pretty good, really zesty." I reply._

_ "Well, then you'll still need a little more training; Vampires smell the best to us, and it's very hard to be in the same city as them, let alone the same classroom. We'll meet every other day. Also we'll move onto the short lesson of Earth creatures tomorrow when your Pride arrives. The deputies and I will be at the station 'til 7 p.m., so you will arrive at Grandpa Swan's at 12 noon. Y'all will have all day to get to know each other; you should spend time running together and inside the Pride Den." Dad says excitedly._

_ "What's the Pride Den?" I ask him, confused._

_ "It's where a Pride sleeps, together, for bonding or in emergencies or just for the hell of it. It's a big green stone building that blends in with the forest around it. There is one door and no windows. The roof is open. There are all kinds of greenery and flowers; it's like a mini, 100 yd__2__ jungle. There are rocks around that make varying size caves all over, and a drinking and cooling pool about 25 yds across. There's open space beside that pool to sleep and/or play on when there's no rain, and it's hot." Dad explains._

_ "Sounds pretty bad ass." I tell him, smiling._

_ "It really is! You need to know that you have to be phased to go in; Earth keeps anything not of our race out. Tomorrow night that's where you and the other cubs will sleep." He says._

_ "Cool! I can't wait!" I exclaim, excited._

_ However, when I get home later, I cry from the pent up dejection I've felt at not having a mother who loves me. I fall asleep after crying myself dry._

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took so long to update this. I don't have periodic access to a computer, but Christmas break has started, so I should get to a computer more often. Just know that I already have the first seven chapters done, and there will be six more chapters and an epilogue to this story.**_


	3. Bella's Pride

**A/N: **** Hey again, everyone! Since the last chapter was so short I decided to post chapter three too! You get to meet Bella's Pride. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or any other trademarks and franchises or bands mentioned. I do, however own the original characters of Bella's Pride, the deputies, and Grandpa Swan. Also, I just used Greek to be their Runes, and I don't own Greek letters either… and we'll pretend it's not Greek. I had my own drawn, but I don't know how to get those on here, so I'm not.**

_**Chapter Three: Bella's Pride**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_ The next morning, I get a shower and wash my hair. After drying off and brushing my teeth, I pull on another pair of black sweat pants, a black 'Disturbed' tee, and my black combat boots. It's 11:40, so I have time for a late breakfast of pizza pockets. After eating I peel off in my Challenger toward the southern end of town where my granddad's two acre land is. When I pull up to Grandpa Swan's house from the mile long driveway, there are six cars in front of it. A purple Jeep Wrangler, a green Subaru, a brown Maserati, a red 2010 Mustang, a blue Porsche 911 Turbo, and a blue Corvette. I park my car beside the blue Corvette. I hear voices from the back, so I go around. Sitting around the fire pit are six teens and Grandpa Swan._

_ "Afternoon." I say, announcing my presence_

"_Good afternoon, Bella. I'll leave you all to it." Grandpa says, moving to his house using a cane._

_After he leaves, I motion for the other teenagers to follows me. Once I find my favourite clearing ringed with the lilac, I sit. The others also sit, making a circle._

"_Whoever here's the oldest here will introduce themselves first." I tell them._

_A girl with black hair and green eyes says, "Your grandfather warned us. I'm Ramona Alva. I'm 17, and my birthday was March seventh. I'm from Long Beach."_

_The two twins with gold-blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and freckles speak; the one on my left does first, "I'm Felicia, older by four minutes."_

"_And I'm Felicity, younger by four minutes." The other says._

_The two girls look exactly alike, except for the fact that Felicia has seven freckles on both cheeks, and Felicity has five; plus they both have eyebrow piercings on opposite brows._

"_We're from Big Bear," Felicia says._

"_We're 17; our birthday was on May 21." Felicity finishes._

"_And I can already tell you apart, Felicity." I say, smirking._

_Felicia smiles, her left eyebrow ring glinting as she nods. Felicity grins as the ring in her right eyebrow does the same._

_The really muscular boy with long, red hair and green eyes talks next, "I am Justin Metcalf. I turn 17 this June, and I am from San Francisco. I been phasing since this January; we all have." _

_The white haired, brown-hazel eyed boy says, "I'm Damian Trent. I turn 17 October second. I'm from L.A."_

_The short, brown Roman style haired boy with brown eyes speaks last, "I'm Maxwell Coff, but I just go by Max. I turn 17 on October 31, and I'm from L.A."_

"_It is normal for you all to phase so late? I started phasing on my 16__th__." I inquire._

"_That means you are the "chosen leader"." Justin replies, smiling kindly._

"_Oh." I sigh._

_For a long moment, we just study each other. Ramona is beautiful. Her skin tone shows her Hispanic heritage, and her complexion is blemish free. Her face is thin, but she has beautiful cheekbones. Her mouth is pouty, and her nose is a bit hawkish, but it works for her. All of them are a bit shorter than me, but Ramona is 6'11". She's thin, but wired with toned muscle like all of us. She's wearing a black pair of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. Beat up Nikes cover her feet._

_Felicia and Felicity are the most beautiful blondes I've ever seen. They're hair falls past their shoulder blades in perfect waves. The balls on their eyebrow rings are blue, matching their eyes. Their noses are small and straight, and their mouths are pouty but less so than Ramona's. Their faces are sharp and angular but still pretty, like an elf. Their bodies are willowy and of course well toned; they're 6'1". Covering all of it are black '3 Days Grace' tees, green sweats, and Reeboks._

_Justin is the manliest looking of the boys. His jaw and chin are strong and squared. His lips are thin, but cutely so. His cheeks are sharp, and his nose is long and thin. Justin's bright red hair stops about two inches above his elbows. He has a thin, red chin strip beard too. His shoulders are huge and his chest is deep. His biceps are the size of a Pitt Bull dog's head. He has an iron torso and thickly muscled legs as well. He's 6'4". Justin wears a tight, black muscle shirt, black sweats, and black Osiris tennis shoes. He also has Monroe piercings, a tattoo sleeve on his right arm, and a tongue ring._

_Damian looks a little like a blonde Asian boy. His face is sort of elfish with a pointy chin, his lips are thin, and his nose turns up at the end a bit. His eyes are a bit tilted too. He's adorable. His hair just barely brushes his shoulders, which are actually kind of slight but wide. He's very wiry and is the shortest of the boys at 6'1". He has on some soccer shorts, a white 'Evanescence' shirt, and red Vans._

_Max is boyishly handsome. His jaw and cheeks are still rounded, and his shiny, chocolate hair is cut in little ringlets very close to his head. His nose is crooked like he'd broken it before, and his lips are a bit thin on top and fuller on the bottom. His body is well-muscled, but he's not the biggest of the boys in muscle; that's Justin obviously. He's the tallest, however, at 6'5". He wears green basketball shorts, a black t-shirt, and green Toms._

_After I inspect them, I say, "We're definitely going to be close!"_

_The others laugh._

"_How about we run and exchange our stories? My dad says we should practice our telecommunication immediately." I tell them._

_Everyone agrees, and we all strip, not at all self-conscious, before shifting. Telling them apart is easy now that I know how; each of us has distinctive patterns on our faces, tails, and the back of our ears. It also helps that a bit of our natural hair color shows on the tips of our ears. Even the twins, though they're pretty similar. They can all tell who I am because I'm slightly taller than them. We start to run, exploring Grandpa Swan's land, while telling each other our histories. All their parents sent them up here. By the end of our run around, I've learned each of their mind voices which are just like their speaking voices. Ramona has this husky, silky voice. The twins' voices are low soprano but actually _not_ annoying. Max's voice is a high bass, Damian's is sorta high, and Justin's is a straight bass. After our run, I lead everyone to the Pride Den; Charlie showed me where it is last night._

'_**You all have to be phased to go in,'**__ I tell them with my mind._

_I step on a hidden paw imprint to open the door. When we go inside, I see that Charlie spoke true about this place. The rare sunlight shines, through the roofless area overhead, into a dense jungle of plants, trees, and flowers. We continue toward the middle and find a clearing of 40 yards with a big, glittering blue pond at its center. We all rush to drink then stretch out in the sun, lazily. Three hours later, I hear my dad calling. My Pride and I race outside and shift back. We'd brought our clothes after the run. When we get to Grandpa Swan's fire pit, we see my dad sitting by it starting up a blaze. _

_He looks up as we join him and says, "Tonight, you all will be taught of every creature of Earth: Animal, Werewolf, Human, Vampire, and Shape-shifter." Charlie adds another block of wood, before continuing, "Animals, no matter how smart they seem, do not form thought like us. They are not sentient. Werewolves are half Human, half wolf. They are volatile creatures that change with the cycles of the moon. When they change, they look like tall Humans with hair all over, glowing yellow eyes, pointy ears, and fangs._

"_Humans are the most fragile. They are the most populace race though. They have lost their traditions to short lives and memory. Their emotions run everywhere, and they fall prey to just about every misfortune. Vampires are recognized quite easily by us. They have cold hard skin (to Humans, Werewolves, and Humans), but it feels soft to us; it sparkles in the sunlight. Their eyes go from black to red or from black to gold, in the case of the Cullens, depending on their thirst. Th-"_

_I cut him off with a question, "Why? I mean, why are only their eyes gold?"_

"_They only drink the blood of Animals. Any Vamp who does, their eyes will be that color. Anyway, Vampires are always extremely beautiful and graceful; they can't be heard moving by Humans. They also always smell good. Shape-shifters are part Human and part whatever Animal is chosen at the first transformation. Shape-shifting is a trait passed down through family. With Werewolves, it is a disease. Shape-shifting wolves are a trait passed through the Quileutes down at the rez."_

"_So, that makes us just Shape-shifters?" I ask, confused._

"_Yes, because it's a familial trait, not a disease by infection, and our transformations are not tied to the moon." Charlie replies._

"_Got it." I say._

"_Hey, Charlie, how about you explain about mates?" Damian asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively._

_Dad blushes, and at the same time his eyes cloud over with sadness, and then he says, "Ah… sure thing. Earth gifts us, Star Warriors, with an easy way to know who our soulmate is. She makes something made of plant appear, over their head, as the Star runes for the word 'mate'. It only happens when we look at them."_

"_Did your mate pass away, Charlie?" Ramona asks, softly._

_Charlie doesn't say anything besides, "Lesson's over," before walking off._

_Anger at Renée erupts in my chest as I answer Ramona's question, tightly, "My 'mother' left him and sent me here because she couldn't deal with us being Tigers. However, my dad is a very good man and a proud Star, so I can't wait to see him with a proper mate."_

"_I agree." Justin says, quietly- or as quiet as he can with such a deep voice._

"_Thanks, Justin. Anybody up for a hunt?" I ask, standing._

"_Yeah!" Felicity exclaims._

"_We're starving!" Felicia exclaims._

"_How about the forest near Wenatchee on the Columbia River?" I inquire._

"_What kind of prey can we catch over there?" Max asks._

"_Moose, deer, bears, and wolves." I reply._

"_Well let's go then!" he says, excited._

_With that, we undress and quickly start east. It takes us half an hour to get to Wenatchee, where we hunt together to take down a herd of Caribou and a small group of big male Black Bears. When we get back to Grandpa Swan's fire pit it's nine p.m., and Evin is there waiting for us._

"_You guys all have photographic memory," is the first thing he says when we change, dress, and sit with him. "It's because Stars use all of their brain. Learning the Star Runes will be much easier cause of that. To learn the Roaring, you all will get a very big book with every word in the English language and its translation into Star speech, or the Roaring. Right now, I'll show you the Runes." He tells us._

_In the light of the fire, Evin lays a big piece of papyrus paper on the ground. On it are English letters and other shapes:_

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

Α Β Γ Δ Ε Ζ Η Θ Ι Κ Λ Μ Ν Ξ Ο Π Ρ Σ Τ Υ Φ Χ Ψ Ω β γ

_It's not hard to realize that Evin is right. If I close my eyes and think about them, I see them on my eyelids just as they appear now._

_ "You all will get the books tomorrow morning. Jason will give them to you when he gets here to start your combat and weapons training. Grandpa Swan wants you all to spend the summer sleeping in the Pride Den. When school starts, Max, Ramona, Justin, Damian, and the twins will have board, around the corner from Chief Swan's, with me. Bella will pick up two of you in her car, and the other three need to decide which one of your cars will be the second car. Now off to the den with you all." Evin explains, before shooing us away._

_ Evin gives us two foot long bungee chords each to tie up our clothes and carry them with, then banks the fire and goes inside Grandpa Swan's. it starts raining as we change, so we rush to the Den. Into a warm cave we go immediately, when we get there. We pile and snuggle to share heat, but we don't fall asleep right then._

_ 'I call riding with Bella,' Max tells us with his mind._

_ 'Me too,' Ramona inputs._

_ 'I think we should drive my jeep; it's less ostentatious than the others.' Damian explains, yawning._

_ 'Okay. Sleep time. That's all settled, and I am sleepy. Love you!' I think, yawning too._

_ 'Love you too, Bells & Whistles!' they all reply back._

_ When we get to the fire pit, the next gray afternoon, Jason is waiting for us with a spear in one hand and seven, 800 page black books in the other._

_ "Morning, Cubs. Today I will show you how to make a spear or arrows that can pierce even Vampire flesh." Jason tells us._

_ Then I notice that the tip on his spear isn't made of metal but what looks like bone._

_ "Also, these books will teach you the spoken language of Star Tigers, called the Roaring." He says, handing us each a book, before continuing, "Now every Tiger can shed their claws at will however many times they want, and new ones will grow back. As you know, our claws can pierce anything, so if you use them as spear points or arrowheads while in Human form, they will hurt even Vampires. You can make them ignite too. Today you will decide what you wish to carry." Jason explains._

_ "Sais" I immediately say._

_ "Bow" Ramona says._

_ "Spear" Felicity and Felicia_

_ "Daggers" Damian_

_ "Spear" Justin_

_ "Sword" Max_

_ "That would take around 30 claws, Max" Jason warns, "And it actually hurts a bit to get them out."_

_ "'S okay." Max replies._

_ "Right then. Phase and start pushing the claws out." Jason says._

_ We do as he says. Two hours later, we all have our weapon of choice. Then we start combat training. The rest of the summer goes by like this, us fighting, learning, sleeping, and getting closer. We have an awesome birthday party for Justin. Did I mention we got our Pride tattoo? It's and Earth with three claw marks through it. Across the top, it has the Kanji word for Tiger and the Greek word for warrior. On the bottom, it's Greek for Harmony, Love, and Freedom. Our first initials are inside the Earth. Suddenly it's the weekend before school, my 18__th__ birthday around the corner on the 19__th__k, and my junior year about to start._

_**Alice's POV**_

_Esme and Carlisle don't want me thinking of Bella so much that I start "stalking the poor girl", (Esme's words). So they sent me up to Alaska to visit the Denali Coven. But now it's the weekend before school, so I've gone hunting, and I'm at my waterfall now, watching the cascading water. The very first vision I had, and the only one, of Bella hits me again while I hear the wind rustling the fallen September leaves._

_**Bella's POV**_

_ I'm exploring alone, the Sunday before school when I hear a waterfall and smell the most arousing, enticing, and loveliest scent ever: lemony rose, wild cherries, and fresh lilac. I follow the scent, padding very quietly toward its source. I reach the edge of a clearing that borders a high, beautiful waterfall. There are some boulders at the rim, near the water. On top of one is a girl so tiny, I think she's a child at first. But then the girl stands and spins gracefully. Vampire. Suddenly the wind picks up, and fallen lilac petals are swept over her head, as she dances, shaping something. The word mate in the Roaring. My hormones kick in hard and abruptly, and my instincts go wild. All I want to do is rush over, pin her someplace, and hear her moan my name in ecstasy. My desires try very hard to shake the shackles of my control, but before I can surprise jump her, I leave in a hurry. When I get home, I'm so hyper and jittery that I'm not really tired. I'm both eagerly and dreadfully anticipating tomorrow, because I'll see that girl cause she's no doubt one of the teenage Vamps I'll be sharing the school with. Also, the dreading is because of all the unwanted attention. After thinking that, my high drops a bit, so I shower and go to be._

_**A/N: Again I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Please R &R!**_


	4. First Day

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, but movie producers suck because they get the rights to turn it into a crappy movie saga.

A/N: Welcome to Chapter Four! I know I'm back so soon, but I just got my very own laptop! By the way, it's exam week, so don't expect too much going on here. However, I have a four day weekend coming up, and rest assured I will be on here. I've got four new stories for you all, and since I'm writing them first, I'll be able to keep them updated constantly. Watch out for Reform, a Bella and Victoria story; Cold One, a Bella and Leah story; Wait For Me, a Spashley story; Resident Evil: New Life, an Alice and Claire; and Slept So Long For Something Not Meant for Me, a Bella and Alice song fic twoshot.

**Chapter Four: First Day**

_**Bella's POV**_

The alarm on my Ipod, which is in its doc, goes off playing "Spaceship" by Puddle of Mudd; it's 7:00 a.m. and school starts at 8:30. After showering and brushing my teeth, I blow dry my hair. When my brownish-auburn hair is dry, I pull on a pair of ripped, black skinny jeans, my tight, purple-dyed Evanescence tee, and my ash grey mountain boots. I then apply black mascara and eyeliner, and honey flavored lip gloss. After I'm done with all of that, I put my chain wallet in and on my jeans, my laptop in my new purple side bag, and my new Droid in my pocket. Lastly I grab my Ipod, the earphones already in my pack with school stuff, and my violin. I hurry out of the house, locking it before going to my car. When I pull up in front of Deputy Jason's house, Damian's jeep is at the curb. I go inside to the kitchen, and I find everyone groggily eating eggs, waffles, and raw bacon.

"Good morning, everybody!" I exclaim, very cheerfully.

They all look up at me like I've lost my mind. Ramona is wearing red super skinnies, a white turtleneck, a black vest, and black cowgirl boots. The twins are wearing the exact same blue sweater, black undershirt, white super skinnies, and black stiletto buckle boots. Damian wears deep purple boys' skinnies, a tight black long-sleeved Nickelback shirt, and black Nikes. Max is wearing a black turtleneck, green super skinnies, and black Toms. Justin has on brown Chucks, a tight black Invader ZIM, and green cargo pants. Only Damian and Justin's tattoos are visible.

"You guys look awesome!" I tell them.

"What the hell-" Felicia begins

"-has you so cheery, Bells & Whistles?" Felicity finishes.

"You two are going to torture your teachers dressed like that… plus, I found my soul mate last night." I reply, helping myself to breakfast.

"What? No way!" Max squeals.

"Yeah way! I was out running, and I found her at this waterfall. She's one of the Vamps. And no, I didn't talk to her, so I don't know what her name is. My instincts were too wild for me to go to her, but I'm not going to jump her immediately. Now hurry, please! School awaits!" I tell them, wolfing down my food.

Everyone finishes quickly, and we all clean our dishes before heading to the cars. It's 8:00.

_**Alice's POV**_

Today is the day! I'm going to meet Bella at school. When I get to the house after a night at my waterfall, I take a long shower. When I get out, it's 7:32. In my room I enter my huge walk in closet. I take down a pair of black, designer skinnies, and a purple, button-up blouse. When I'm done putting on makeup, I spike my hair into perfect chaos with a gel that leaves my hair still soft. After that I put on my black ballet flats, grab my shoulder bag, and head to the garage where my siblings are waiting for me.

As soon as I join them in Edward's Volvo, he speaks, "Alice, I really don't think going around Bella is a good idea right now."

"Edward…" I sigh.

"Look, you've only had that one vision of her." Edward pushes on.

"How about you read her mind? If she's dangerous I'll stay away for a while." I negotiate.

Edward's mouth is a tight line, and I hear his teeth grind together as he relents, "Fine, I will."

Five minutes later we pull into our usual parking space at Forks High. At 8:00 the parking lot is full, save a few spots in our row, at the end, or in the row closest to the school. The lot holds a bunch of old handed down cars, except Edward's. We all get out and stand around the car while Edward and Jasper go get our schedules. It's 8:10 when they come back and hand out our timetables. Mine is perfect:

1st Period AP Physics Joshua Smith Rm.S52

2nd Period AP World History Brianna Browning Rm.H10

3rd Period Study Hall Madysen Taylor Library

4th Period AP English III Nakia Hall Rm.E30

Purple Card Lunch

5th Period AP Calculus AB Josh Makenzie Rm.M16

6th Period Art 3 Carestin Harris Rm.A12

7th Period Creative Writing Kathleen Bolton RmA10

8th Period Gym Taylor Tilson Girls' Locker

"We all have purple card lunch. Here's everyone's card." Jasper says, handing each of us a 6x3 centimeter, purple card.

Suddenly, two new cars, a purple Dodge Challenger and a purple Jeep Wrangler, pull into the lot. They find two spaces beside each other down at the end of our row. By the time the cars are off, everyone is staring and waiting with bated breath for the owners to get out. Everyone had heard last month that Dane Swan, Chief Swan's father, had six new foster kids from California. Coupled with Isabella's arrival, it was like celebrities were arriving to the kids of Forks High. At the same time, four doors open on the Jeep and three on the Challenger. When they get out, they are not really what I expected (except Bella). From the Challenger Bella gets out of the driver's seat, a curly brown-haired, latte-skinned boy from the passenger's, and a black-haired Hispanic girl from the back. Out of the Wrangler, a white-haired Caucasian boy from the driver's seat, a long, red-haired Caucasian boy Emmett's size with a tattoo on his left bicep, from the passenger's side, and two beautiful, blonde, Caucasian twin girls from the back.

"That's right, people. Gawk at the new kids." The black-haired girl mutters, quietly, to her group.

"Maybe they just like my car." Bella chuckles, and I nearly melt at hearing her voice in person, even from a distance.

"Hey! My car is cool too!" the white-haired boy whines.

"Of course it is, Damian! But Bella is so obviously a sports and muscle car lover, and they all admire hers." the brown-haired boy says.

"What ev, Maxwell." Damian says.

"Hey, chill out. Now I think we should go to the office together to get our schedules and lunch cards. Charlie told me what most of these kids are like, so remember what I told you all at the Den on Saturday. Not a word. Come on." Bella tells them. "We'll get our bags when we come back then go find our classes."

"Wait! I forgot my keys!" Damian says, making everyone stop.

"I'll get them, Whitey." The black-haired girl says, walking back to the Jeep.

"Thanks, Ramona." Damian tells her, hugging her when she hands him the keys.

"Sure." Ramona replies.

"You're always-" one of the twins begins.

"-losing things, Ferret." the other twin finishes.

"Stuff it, Twinkies." Damian replies, smiling.

As they near the front office, the big guy says something in a language I don't know, "Swa taht reh, Bella?"

Bella answers in English, "It is, Justin."

Then they are gone from sight. I turn to Edward. He looks infuriated.

"Well?" I ask.

"I can't read her mind…or any of the others."

"Well, there you go." I say, before walking off to my first hour class.

_**Bella's POV**_

We pull up in the parking lot at 8:15. I see my mate as we coast past. The whole school has started staring.

'Watch what you guys say to each other.' I remind my Pride as I park.

When we get out, there are comments about my car and people staring. Down the row we're on, I see my mate standing with four other golden-eyed Vampires, beside a silver Volvo. My Pride and I head to the office.

Justin asks, in Roaring, "Was that her?"

I tell him, "It is."

Inside the office, it smells like ginger cookies, and a 50-something woman sits behind a cluttered desk. Her name plaque identifies her as Mrs. Cope.

She sees us and says, "You must be Chief Swan's group. Just a moment… ah, schedules and ID cards for Ramona Avila, Felicia Castle, Felicity Castle, Maxwell Coff, Justin Metcalf, Isabella Swan, and Damian Trent. Have all of your teachers sign the small slip of paper included."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope." I tell her as we take our stuff then leave.

I look over my schedule when we get back to our cars. I notice that the Cullens have disappeared. My schedule is easy to remember:

1st Period AP Physics Joshua Smith Rm.S52

2nd Period Orchestra Mara Lincoln Sound Hall

3rd Period Study Hall Madysen Taylor Library

4th Period AP World History Brianna Browning Rm.H10

Purple Card Lunch

5th Period AP Calculus AB Josh Makenzie Rm.M16

6th Period AP English III Nakia Hall Rm.E30

7th Period Creative Writing Kathleen Bolton Rm.A10

8th Period Gym Taylor Tilson Girls' Locker

I take a look at everyone's schedules.

"We've all got purple ID card lunch and gym together. Twinkies, we have Physics and Creative Writing. Damian, we have calculus. Ramona, we have English. Max, we have U.S. History and Study Hall." I tell them, putting my I.D. in my wallet, "Time to find classes; we got 10 minutes."

We find everything, then the bell rings, and we split. When the Twins and I get to physics, people have mostly filled the room including…my mate! The seating is set up as lab tables and tables and stools. While we wait up front for the bell to ring, the room fills until there are only three seats left: one empty lab table and the seat next to my mate. Mr. Smith signs our slips and makes the twins introduce themselves for the benefit of the class. I wait up there with them because I'm unsure of sitting next to the raven-haired Cullen girl.

"O gist xent—" Felicity whispers first.

"—ot uroy tame, slerfaes radlee." Felicia completes.

"Thanks." I whisper back, sarcastically.

"Just being— " Felicia starts.

"—helpful, Bells & Whistles." Felicity finishes, in a too innocent manner.

The empty lab table they share is beside mine and the Vampiress'.

"As I'm sure you know, I am Mr. Smith, your AP physics teacher. Now, I don't care if you already know them, but I want you all to introduce yourselves to the person beside you. They will be your work partner all year." Mr. Smith says, smiling.

Nervously, I turn to face my new lab partner. She does likewise. She looks downright sexy in black and purple, and I feel my hormone levels shoot up. Then she speaks.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen." Her voice is very melodic, not too high, but cheery.

"I'm Bella Swan." I reply, my voice going husky unintentionally.

"So how are you liking Forks?" Alice asks, eyes twinkling.

"I love how foresty and wet it is, but it could do with some more sunlight on the weekends, so I can lay in it." I reply, honestly.

Alice giggles adorably then asks, "Why in hell would you move from Arizona to the rainiest place in the continental U.S. then?"

I hear the twins gasp as my face closes down. I feel my eyes cloud up to a mud brown in anger at the memories that are brought up.

"I had a fallout with my harebrained, earth-defying mother." I say, shortly, before facing forward again.

Alice doesn't know what to do with my sudden attitude, and so she's quiet for several minutes.

'**Bella, stop it!' **Felicity thinks, fiercely, at me.

'**Yeah! Alice didn't know!' **Felicia adds just as fiercely.

I sigh then turn back to Alice, "I'm sorry for being a douche just now. It's—it's just I don't see how someone's mother can just hate them after 16 years of loving them."

"That's horrible! I shouldn't have pried. However, I understand exactly what you mean." Alice says, emphatically.

"How?" I ask, not exactly challenging her, but not exactly just curious.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday, and you can tell me exactly what your story is." She replies.

At that moment an office aid walks in. he whispers something to the teacher. Mr. Smith nods, and the boy leaves.

"Ms. Cullen, your mother would like to see you in the office a moment." He announces.

Alice sighs, "Yes, sir." And leaves.

"What do you think she means by that?" I ask the twins, quietly, in Roaring.

"She likes you and obviously wants to get to know you." Felicity says, simply.

"Already?" I ask, incredulously.

"Yes. You were spewing pheromones on high level just from talking to her. The animal in Alice has to have felt it." Felicia says.

"We're pretty sure every human in here wants to mate with you too now." Felicity adds, seriously.

"Damn!" I say.


	5. Rare Steaks and Soul Mates

_**A/N: Holo again, everyone! Thank you to everybody who read and reviewed last chapter, and thanks to my awesome beta Twigon. Anyhow, here's chapter five.**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is obviously not mine, so no need to sue.**_

_**Chapter Five: Rare Steaks and Soul Mates-Alice's POV**_

When Bella spoke to me just now, I almost threw her on the lab table in front of our whole class. She is wearing a band tee and skinnies, and I noticed that she has a tattoo on her left side pulse point in her neck; it's a world with claw marks through it and initials inside with Kanji and Greek around it. She looks sexy, and her throaty voice is sexy too! Then that bit about her mother, what she said broke my heart. I really do know what she feels. As I walk out of the classroom, I hear Bella talk to the twins in that strange language. When I get to the office, Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes, is sitting and chatting with Ms. Cope.

"Hey, Mom." I cheerily say, hugging Esme.

"Hi, Alice, dear." She smiles, very maternally.

"So, what's up?" I ask her.

"Your father said to tell Edward to calm himself. Charlie went to talk to Carlisle at the hospital; he said his daughter is now official owner of a certain family secret and will dispense it to us when necessary." Esme tells me.

"I wonder what he's talking about." I state, really wanting to know.

"My guess is that you'll find out soon." Esme says, hugging me before leaving.

The bell ending first period rings, and I hurry to find Edward. He's headed to the Sound Hall for orchestra.

"Carlisle says to mind your manners; we will find out what's going on soon." I say then walk off to U.S. History.

_**Bella's POV**_

After first period ends, I stop by my car to get my violin and Max's cello. I meet him by the Sound Hall, where he takes his instrument, and we go in. There are 18 kids in here already. Five violinists, two violists, six cellists, four bass cellists, and one pianist. The pianist is one of the Cullen vampires; the one with the bronze, messy hair. He wears blue jeans that look ironed, a white collared shirt, a navy blazer, and black loafers.

When the tardy bell rings, a woman of about 28 comes in. her long black hair is tied in a braid, and her milk chocolate skin glistens.

"Ah! New musicians! Welcome to advanced orchestra! I am Mara, and you shall address me as such. Now, before I place you, let me take roll, then we'll test and seat you." She exclaims, energetically.

Max and I stand by her podium as she starts.

"Lane Ashworth?"

"Here." A blonde female cellist.

"Dylan?"

"Here." A brown-haired male violist.

"Patrick? Dennis? Edward? Lane Monty? Clare? Van? Trey? Alex? Emily? Terry? Alexis? Patty? Jane? Ben? Peter? Angela? Eric? Matt?"

Everyone is here except for Angela Webber and Eric Yorkie. Edward is the name of the glowering Cullen boy.

"Now, new kids. You're on the roll, but I would like you to introduce yourselves, and then we'll see how good you are." Mara explains.

"I am Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. I play the violin." I say to the class, confidently.

"And I'm Maxwell Coff. I prefer to be called Max. I play the cello." Max says in the same manner.

"So, what would you two like to play for us to show your talent?" Mara asks us.

Max and I look at each other and grin. I nod to him and then turn back to Mara.

"We would like to play a song we wrote over the summer. It's called 'Tiger's Hunt'." I tell her, taking out my violin.

She nods and gets Max a chair as he gets out his cello. We start. The beginning of the song is slow at first, the part where the tiger finds her prey. The middle is where the tiger stalks her prey. The end becomes fast as the tiger chases and takes down her prey. It really is a beautiful, encompassing melody. We finish, breathing a bit hard from the passion with which we play. Everyone applauds, gaping at the both of us.

"Wow! You two are brilliant!" Mara exclaims, clapping us on the backs.

"Thank you very much, Mara." I tell her.

Mara seats us in first chair of our sections and continues on, telling us that we'll be starting with Bach.

_**Alice's POV**_

In AP World History, I sit in the back. Two kids from Bella's group sit in the front; Ramona and Damian. When the tardy bell rings, Mrs. Browning asks them to introduce themselves and let her sign their slips. I watch them walk to the board as graceful as a vampire. They're both really tall, like 6'1''. Their eyes keep flickering to me while they talk, and then they go back to their desks.

Damian leans over to Ramona and whispers, "That her?"

Ramona replies, "That's what Bella said."

"Oh. Good. I thought she meant the blonde; she's beautiful too, of course, but she seemed really unfriendly."

"I know what you mean. Now, stop talking about it; they can hear us. I realize we'll have to tell them sooner rather than later, but we can't now." Ramona whispers, almost too low for _me _to hear.

'_What the hell?' _I think to myself.

_**Bella's POV**_

Alice and Jasper are in my third period study hall class. It was very distracting though, Justin and I sat four tables away from them. While Alice read she would bite her lip or lick them, and the image would be stuck with me. Thankfully, the bell saved me from initiating something that's meant to take place privately. Fourth period was just annoying as hell. This baby faced boy kept trying to get my attention. The bell for purple card lunch rings.

"Finally!" I exclaim, eager to escape Mike Newton who sits beside me.

Justin chuckles at my irritation. Then Mike pounces.

"So, Bella—"

I cut him off, "_Isa_bella to you."

"Isabella, would you like to eat lunch with me…and my friends?" he continues.

I'm surprised that the blonde twerp had the guts to ask me with Justin's gigantic self beside me. However, when I look Justin is walking toward the café. _Damn him!_ I sigh and look down at Newton; yes, he's shorter than me by half a foot.

"No, Michael, I would not. I'm eating with my family." I reply before turning on my heel and quickly catching up with Justin.

I whack him on the back of the head.

"You douche!" I exclaim.

"What was that for?" he asks, innocently.

"Argh! If you had stayed beside me, that Newton prick would have pissed off!" I growl at him as we walk into the café.

The Cullens all sit at a table in the far corner and have food already, that won't be eaten. The twins, Ramona, Damian, and Max are sitting at the closest table to the side exit and beckon us over.

As soon as we sit down, I ask, "How's it hangin'?"

"Great!" the twins exclaim, excitedly.

"Annoying!" Ramona and Max admonish.

"Lots of sexy men!" Damian giggles.

"You act like one of us hasn't been in each of your classes." Justin says, smirking.

I growl at him, then suddenly stop, "Charlie's here with food."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, my father walks through the front entrance holding seven take out carriers. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jasper Hale Cullen stiffen while the others stop breathing. His mate Edward and Emmett hold him down as his eyes shoot to black and he growls softly.

"Hey, guys!" Charlie greets when he gets close.

"Hey, Dad." I say.

"Hey, Charlie." The others reply.

"Twenty-eight rare venison steaks for some hungry cats." He says, passing the cartons around.

"Thanks!" we all rumble.

"Oh, good news guys: my father says we can tell them now. He has a plan, but we will need them. Plus, Bella, you have your own…special situation. I do not expect you home tonight." Charlie says, blushing.

"Woo! Bella's gonna get some!" my Pride croons all together.

I start blushing, and reply to my dad, "Okay, we'll go to their home after school."

Charlie nods, and then ruffles everyone's hair, "See you later, cubs. The rest of you are to meet at the Pride Den so I can explain the plan to you all…that is unless someone else finds their táme today. If that happens, after your meeting, you can go to them. Call first though, so I don't worry."

"Yes, Chief." We tell him.

After he leaves I turn to my Pride and say, "I think we should go eat in the cars for a number of reasons. I swear, though, if any of you get blood on the inside of my car, I will tie your tail in a good couple of knots."

They gulp at the threat as we get up.

"This is all going down my throat." Damian says as we pick up our things.

"Firstly, that sounded perverted," Ramona says, "And secondly, can we go already. The smell of cooked meat is making me sick and blocking the smell of my food."

I chuckle at Rae's impatient grumbling, and then move out of the cafeteria.

_**Alice's POV**_

My family and I sit, stunned. Even Jazz's bloodlust is quelled(mostly cause they left).

"They're not human!" I conclude in a shocked whisper.

"But—that doesn't make sense, Alice!" Edward exclaims.

"Oh, but it does! I don't know what they are, but they are not human. I don't know how I didn't see it!" I say then explain, "They're as graceful as vampires, flawless skin, odd names for each other, weird words, and their blood does not call forth the monster within us. Only the wolves down at La Push do that, albeit in a more disgusting fashion. They have to be shape shifters."

"Well, we'll find out after school." Rosalie is oddly the one to speak.

We all nod, a bit disconcerted. Then a few bits of their conversation comes back to me.

"_I do not expect you home tonight." _Charlie had said.

Bella's "family", as she put it, had added, _"Woo! Bella's gonna get some!"_

That implies that her activities for the rest of the night, after her meeting with my family, would be having sex. I growl, instantly jealous of whoever this person is that has Bella's attention. I want to rip their head off.

"Alice, calm down." Jasper says, sending a strong wave of calm at me so I slump placidly.

_**A/N: Another chapter down, though it's pretty short. Next chapter the Cullens find out what Bella and company are. Read and Review everyone! Thanks for sticking with the story!**_


	6. The Truth and Lilac Sex Part One

_**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'd just like to say thanks to everyone reading and reviewing and even those who just read then put this on alert. I'd also like to take the time to reply to some reviews:**_

_**BitchyDanny: **__**Bella would have a confused fit. There will be very amateur juicy details in the next chapter and some Emmett jokes later on.**_

_**Lynettecullen:**__** Jealous Alice won't really make an appearance until Jessica and Paul start coming on to Bella.**_

_**Squeaky Phantom:**__** I'm sorry I didn't answer your review before, but the only thing I can tell you right now is, that the red-eyed man will be making an appearance later. Also, I realize that I forgot to mention the whole smelling vampires thing. Think of what Bella thought of the red-eyed vamp on the plane.**_

_**Chuma Mtu: **__**Sorry about the bit of slowness, but I'm trying to set up the whole chain of events and plans going on.**_

_**Samaramorgane: **__**Thank you very much. I was wracking my brain to find a cool original way for the Tigers to imprint.**_

_**ShadowCub:**__** I know they eat too much, but they have to with all the energy they burn off.**_

_**Stacie23103:**__** I know Edward seems like a douche, but that's just how I've always seen his character: a controlling ass! Anyway, he's really just trying to protect his family. Don't worry; he'll ease up.**_

_**Anyway, so, I'd also like to thank my awesome beta, Twigon Halolover, who is very cool. Enjoy and Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other trademarks mentioned in this fic, nor any songs, shows, or movies.**_

_**Chapter Six: The Truth and Lilac Sex Part One—Bella's POV**_

After school it's nearly impossible to pull Justin away from his newly found mate, Tyler Crowley. Finally, Justin lets go of him after whispering to the spiky, brown-haired, chocolate boy that'd he'd be over his house around seven to do disgusting things to him (that the other five of us pretend not to hear and gag on). By the time we get to the car, the Cullens are gone. We all go to the Pride Den then go hunt, so we can keep it together around the Vampires, who smell the best in terms of food to us. After eating and letting Charlie know that Justin will also be out tonight, we all head to the Cullens' house in mine and Damian's cars.

Even in the car, we can follow the strong scent of them to their home. They reside just outside of the west end of town, in the woods. When we pull up, it's 5:30, and the Cullens are all standing in front of their rather large white and glass mansion. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are standing in front. Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie flank their left; Jasper and Edward their right.

"These Vamps are loaded!" Ramona exclaims.

The Cullens stiffen in surprise, and confusion is on each of their faces in varying degrees. I stare at Alice Cullen feeling the already familiar desire to take her where she stands. That would be rude, so instead I calm myself with a few shaky breaths.

"To-u." I say to the others, meaning out.

My Pride and I gracefully exit our cars and walk to stand in front of mine, everyone standing just a bit behind me. The Twins and Justin to my left, and Ramona, Max, and Damian to my right. Dr. Cullen's eyes light with curiosity when our scents become stronger.

"Dr. Cullen," I greet, holding out my left hand out.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He replies, shaking my hand.

"Thank you, Carlisle. As you already know, I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter. He called you today, I believe." At Carlisle affirmative nod, Bella continues, "This is my Pride: Felicia and Felicity Castle, Justin Metcalf, Ramona Avila, Max Coff, and Damian Trent. We are here to tell you what we are because we are a potential threat to the humans, you, and the wolves of La Push if one of us was to ever lose control; plus, we mean you all no harm. However, we have a job to start here, and we will do our best at it."

Rosalie snorts derisively.

"Justin, ohws stih cycko nedlob, see-pál." I say, smirking.

"Pardon moi." Justin says, beginning to remove his clothes and handing them to me.

"I knew you guys were some sort of shape-shifters!" Emmett exclaims, grinning.

"Very clever, Emmett." I chuckle.

As Justin puts his pants over my arm with his shirt, a shiny foil square falls out…then another…then about eight more. They're condoms; 10 Trojan brand, ribbed "for each's pleasure" condoms. The Pride and I burst into all out laughter as Justin blushes madly and scrambles to pick them up.

"Ha ha ha ha! Jus, what the hell?" I ask, giggling. "Are you gonna love the boy to death?"

"Real funny, Bells & Whistles." He replies, still blushing, "I-I was just making sure we had enough. And you can't talk: you'll be goin' all night with your mate too. And the rest of yous are just jealous."

We sober up quickly and apologize profusely. I glance up at the Cullens to see them watching with expressions that range from amusement to boredom.

"Weren't we trying to prove a point?" Justin asks, straightening with his hands at his boxers.

"Yeah, go ahead, bro." I say, waving a hand.

Justin's big, broad shoulders roll as he quickly hands me his boxers, unself-conscious. Suddenly, his body explodes outward then retracts, seemingly turning inside out. A second late, a two and a half foot tall, eight feet long, pearlescent white tiger stands in Justin's place. His warp-waved stripes are a deep ebony, red tinges the top of his ears, and his eyes flash from emerald green to sapphire blue.

"Good boy, Inny." I say, trying to keep a straight face while I pet him.

'_I am not a damn dog!_' Justin growls in his head, snapping at my hand.

My Pride and I snicker at him as I dodge him, easily.

I apologize, "I was just kiddin', little brother."

Justine lies over on his side just as the sun fights its way from the clouds. The Vamps start to sparkle, and I can the cub looks of my Pride.

"Please, Bells?" the Twins ask.

"Pretty please?" Ramona pouts.

"With a fox on top?" Max bribes.

"And a rhino?" Damian continues.

I give, "Fine. Go ahead. I'll talk."

Their clothes are shed and folded beside Justin's inn a snap, then they melt into their Tiger forms (Justin wanted to surprise the Cullens with his violent change). The Twins have gold over the tips of their ears and blue eyes. Ramona has jet black tips and green-to-blue eyes. Damian has white tips and hazel-to-blue eyes. Max has brown tips and brown-to-blue eyes. They all crowd around me as I sit, cross-legged. The Cullens are shocked, even Rosalie, but they sit also. My Pride rumbles a thank you to Mother Earth for allowing the sunshine. They knead the ground, at the end of the small prayer, with their claws, and a bunch of our favourite flowers spring up around us. Damian's tail starts twitching as the joy spreads through us, even as his belly faces the warm sun.

"Damian, no playing right now." I warn and his tail flops down. "Thank you."

I turn to the sparkly Vampires as they stare at us in awe.

"How did you become what you are? _What_ are you?" Carlisle asks, eagerly.

I chuckle as I reply, "We are called Star Tigers, or Tras Gitres in our language. Being a Tras Gitre is a hereditary familial gene, which is why we are like this. Our race…was created by a goddess, _the_ Goddess, in fact. Mother Earth. When she awakened her immobile creations, plants, were wide spread, and her waters even more so. She set out to create mobile creatures. Single celled organisms. She let evolution take place as she went back to the core. There she created us as protectors of her balance… and destroyers of her creatures. She named us after the only creation that she admires but didn't create: stars. Anyway, she taught us to control our brutal nature to only be released when direly needed. She taught us to control our hunger. All this, before her first sentient creatures fully formed: humans.

"Every 2000 years, there is a catastrophic threat to Earth's first Sen-babies. One Pride of Tigers is allowed during that time period. We protect them. On the food chain, nothing besides Earth, herself, is above the Tigers because we are too strong. We don't know when Vampires, Werewolves, and Shape-Shifters came about, but after they did, Mother Earth stopped mass evolution and made it so more than one Pride could coexist on her surface."

'_Bells, we're thirsty._' Justin says, whimpering slightly.

I hover my arm an inch from the soil and say, "Furcase trewa."

Water pools under my hand until my Pride can lap at it. (A/N:Yeah, I know I went all Eragon on y'all, but I thought it was cool.) I sip a handful of water. After we're done I let the water flow back, and more lilacs (my favourite flower) pop up.

"Anyway, we know what the threat is, and we know that you all will be involved in its destruction. My grandfather and father have a plan that will be explained as soon as I know what it is. Any questions?" I finish.

Emmett raises his hand, "Why do you smell good to us if you're shape-shifters? The wolves of La Push don't."

Edward adds, "And since you smell good, why does your blood not call to us?"

I smirk as I reply, "We smell good to every living creature and dangerous to those with a heightened sense of peril and self-preservation. And our blood does not tempt you because you are not meant to hunt us. Didn't you hear me? We eat everything, including Vampires. That's why you feel so wary around us, I'm sure. Our hunger is a lot like the burn in your throats, but any creature of Earth will satisfy us. We prefer raw meat though. Vamps, Humans, and Shape-Shifters smell and probably taste the best, however."

"Are there more of you?" Carlisle asks.

"My father's Pride numbers at eight. When my father passes back to Mother Earth, the whole Pride will be mine." I reply.

"Is your life span not like that of the Quileutes?" Alice asks, tilting her head slightly.

"No. Mother Earth was kind enough to make our life spans according to that of our heartmates. If our lifemate is Human, we live to be around 90, unless our soulmate dies of sickness, accident, or murder. Those with Human mates tend to die about a year or so after their partners. If we are paired with a Shifter, the rules apply there too, except for the illness part and adding the other Shifter's life span rules. With a Vampire we live forever, unless our mate dies." I say.

Rosalie surprises me with a question of her own, "Do you have a mate?"

I smirk and look at Alice, "I do, as a matter of fact, and she happens to be your sister, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen."

Every one of the Cullens gasp, and my Pride growl-laughs.

"What are mates like for Star Tigers, if you don't mind my asking?" Jasper queries, recovering quickly.

"Well, first off, Mother Earth allows free will to the mate of a Star Warrior. They are not automatically bound to us as we are to them. If they choose, they can reject us, but it hurts the Tiger greatly and the chosen mate to an extent. Anyway, if the Tiger is accepted, the bond is consummated immediately. The bond is completely unbreakable then. If, however, the Tiger does not let their chosen know what they are, the chosen has the choice to break the bond after consummation.

"Once the bond is formed, the mates can communicate telepathically, feel each other's emotions, and find each other anywhere. Mother Earth knows several mates for one Tiger because of the free will thing, but as soon as they bond legitimately with a mate, they never meet the others. As for the mating, Star Tigers always feel the need to dominate and impregnate, it is one of our more powerful instincts. Female Tigers paired with another female have the ability to impregnate their mate to carry on the Star Lineage. Male Tigers paired with Males are impregnated. Our unborn grow quickly and are ready to come out after two months. After that they grow at a normal rate." I tell them, leaning back against Justin.

"Wow!" Carlisle whispers.

"You can say that again." Alice says.

My Pride and I chuckle.

"But vampire women can't have children because our bodies don't change." Rosalie says, huffily.

I sense an old grievance there as I answer, "We can impregnate _any_ species. Our children can change the body of even a female Vampire if they need to. However, if they don't only the Vampire and her Tiger mate will know that she's with child. Make no mistake, Alice will have my children if she so chooses."

Alice looks completely stunned, but she nods anyway.

"Hey, but how can you knock up Ali-cat if you don't have the right equipment?" Emmett asks, grinning.

Carlisle smiles a bit as he adds, "An apt question put rather bluntly, son."

"We can control pretty much everything on and in our bodies. We still have an involuntary nervous system, but we can control it if need be. Watch." I say.

I turn my head and spit. With my mind, I stop my saliva mid-descent. I move it around for a bit before letting it fall. Where Earth soaks it up, a new lilac blooms up.

"Even after it leaves our bodies we can do that. I can do that with the…sperm count that my body has already started to produce." I say, looking Carlisle in the eyes.

"So, your children will be half vampire, half Tiger?" Esme asks, smiling with motherly excitement.

"No, actually. We can't crossbreed like that. Instead, say we have two kids. The first would be a Tiger, and the second would be a Vampire. And before you ask, the Vamp child would grow to the age its Vampire mother was when she turned. If twins are born, they can be identical and both be one or the other species. With fraternal twins, though, one can be one species and the second would be the other. The children will still gain attributes from both of us. With the frat twins, the Tiger will gain features of the Vampire from her human life.

"The Vampire child will look like the Tiger mother except for the eyes. Identical twin Tigers have the same rules except it applies to both of them… And another thing is I can directly influence to number _and_ the gender of the children. We all can." I explain, smiling.

Edward's head snaps up to look at Rosalie, and he hisses, "Don't ask that, Rose!"

Rosalie ignores him and asks anyway, "Can one of you give me children then?" her voice is quiet and small.

That doesn't stop my growl of affront—or Alice's—as I answer, "We cannot have sex with any other than our soulmates, Rosalie; they get hurt."

I feel Carlisle's questioning gaze, but I ignore it for the moment as Rosalie speaks again.

"I did not mean that way; I would never ask for that. I meant like, you know, some sort of supernatural insemination type thing…" Rosalie says, scowling sheepishly.

We're all stunned, but I cover it quickly.

"Oh…Well, I guess that would depend on how you want them to look." I say, scratching the back of my neck. "But the guys can't do it cuz each of their mates are males."

"I want them to look like my monkey man, but since that can't happen, I'd like them to look like me." Rosalie says, looking at the twin Tigers on my left.

Right as she finishes, the poor sun is taken hostage by the gray clouds again. With groans my pride changes back, and six very naked teens put their clothes back on reluctantly. Then they all sit back around me in a close huddle to the point where some of us are laying on one another.

Felicity speaks up, her head on Max's lap and her feet in mine, "Well, as soon as either Felicia or I find our mates, which we feel will be soon, we will start producing sperm since we'll be paired with women. After one of us has had our first night with our mate, you can ask."

Rosalie nods happily, a wide smile changing her features drastically, but in a good way.

_In the jungle, the mighty jungle,_

_The Tiger sleeps tonight…_

My phone goes, playing "In the Jungle". I answer quickly.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Bells, everything okay over there?" Charlie asks, gruffly.

"You know it, Pop. We were just finishing." I reply.

"Good. Tell your Pride they need to hustle. We still have to go over possible plans and a coordination plan for meeting with the Quileutes tomorrow after school. Also, we just go new info on the Volturi, and it's not good. Anyway, the others will fill you in. I expect you at school too." Dad tells me.

"Of course, Papa. They're headed over now. Love you." I say, sweetly.

"Okay. Love you too, Bellybutton." He coos.

I giggle as I end the call and put my Droid up.

"You heard the man, peeps. Move out. Go in the house, though; they're doin' this two-legged. Well, Cullens, it's been awesome giving you the shock and awe, but they gotta get with the plan, and I _must _be taking lovely Alice somewhere _very_ private." I say, expansively.

Alice looks like she'd blush if she could while her family, especially Emmett, laughs at her. Carlisle, however, pauses.

"Wait. What is going on with the Volturi?" he asks, curiously, as we all stand.

"I have not a clue yet, but we do know that they are threatening Mother Earth's ancient balance. They will pay dearly for it." I reply, growling.

"Why do you have a meeting with the puppies?" Rosalie asks, sneering in disgust.

"They have to know what we are—" Felicia titters.

"—if we want their help." Felicity giggles.

Rosalie opens her mouth to say something, but Justin speaks, "And we _need_ their help too."

Justin's voice brooks for no argument, so everyone just nods. Immediately, my Pride is in the cars and on their way back to Grandpa Swan's while the Cullens, sans Alice, walk inside. Emmett is the last to go, and he gives me a double thumbs up. As soon as the front door clicks shut, I turn my smoldering blue eyes to Alice. Her eyes meet mine, as she too turns, and I'm pleased to see a shiver run down the length of her body. Alice's eyes go black with desire as she looks me up and down. I can feel my eyes getting smokier with lust every second.

I suck in a shaky breath before saying, "Alice, turn around, please. I'm gonna change and then take you somewhere. I'll need you to carry my clothes."

Alice pouts but turns anyway, obviously getting that I don't want her to see me yet. As soon as I make sure she's not looking, I strip off my clothing, quickly, and fold them up. After I wrap them with my bungee cord, I phase. I let out a small growl to let her know that I'm done. Alice turns around and lets out a gasp.

_**A/N: That was a very long chapter for me to type, and the second part is just as long. Next chapter is some almost first time written smut. Bellice will be mating, but don't get too excited cuz I'm pretty sure it's not that great. So, how did you like this chapter? Part two should be up this weekend. Then I'm also gonna post the first chapter of one of my other stories. I might just post the new Emily/Spencer Pretty Little Liars fic I've just started. I've have band UIL next week so don't expect too much then. Love everyone! Adios!**_


	7. The Truth and Lilac Sex Part Two

_**A/N: Hello, friends! I'm back just as quick as I could manage! I'm so happy that everyone loved my creatures.**_

_**Reader-Rabbit93:**__** Thank you so much! I'm very happy that you like my story.**_

_**ShadowCub:**__** You're right about Alice's long night. And I would like to know if you can guess who Leah's mate is because she will indeed be a girl. *grin***_

_**Lynettecullen:**__** Thank you very much, Lynette. I had to think long and hard for an explanation that made some kind of sense.**_

_**Umbra8191:**__** I thank you very much for sticking with my story, and your reviews are appreciated. **_

_**Dejee:**__** Thank you also for finding my explanation not confusing and for reading.**_

_**LeCosaMaisBella:**__** Oh my goodness! You have no idea how much your words mean to me since I'm actually aspiring to be a known author in the world once I leave high school! Thank you! Thank you! I'll try not to take too long, but I've still got work and school. And I'm very happy that you like my Tigers! Thanks for the anticipation!**_

_**Stacie23103:**__** Thank you, Stacie. As with the others, I'm glad you like my ideas! Rosalie is going to get beautiful children, and I'm sure everyone can figure how that'll change her negative disposition. *laughs***_

_**Antonia23:**__** Sorry, bud, but I had to stop somewhere as it was getting too long as a chapter, so divide it was! Plus, cliffhangers are good cultivators of patience. *giggles* Thanks for reading!**_

_**As for those who can't review, thank you for reading anyway and favouriting and alerting! Also thanks to my beta, Twigon, cuz she rocks! Also, even if you don't watch or particularly like the show Pretty Little Liars, I implore all of my readers to go read dreiser's fic "A Romantic Study" which is an Emily/Spencer story. That fic is one of the best I've read on this site, and I absolutely loved it so much, myself, that I've started writing one for that pairing. So go read it, and maybe some of you will be inspired as I was, and we'll get more Emily/Spencer! Anyway, in this chapter there will be one more explanation.**_

_**P.S.: **__**"Justin…"- **_memories

_**Warnings: first lemony smut, suggested blood play!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Twilight! Wish I did, but I don't. However, that's okay cuz I'll own my own amazing original story one day! Now on with the story!**_

_**Chapter Seven: The Truth and Lilac Sex Part Two—Alice's POV**_

Before lunch I have study hall with Bella; Justin was with her the whole time though. After lunch I have three more classes with her. However, she isn't alone in any of them. Damian is with her in fifth period calculus. The twins are with her seventh period creative writing. All of them are with her in last period gym. I want to talk to her, but her proclaimed "family" makes me too wary; I have the ridiculous suspicion that they'd hear me.

After school we all hurry home. A half hour later, at 4:30, Carlisle comes home unusually early. Us, students, finish our homework easily in under 15 minutes, then set about distracting ourselves. Forty-five minutes later, we all gather in front of the house as Bella's purple 2011 Challenger and Damian's purple Jeep Wrangler pull up. The windows are tinted too dark for a human to see though, on Bella's car, but I can clearly see inside. Ramona sits in the passenger's seat, and Max sits in the back.

Ramona speaks as they stop, "Damn, these vamps are loaded!"

My family and I stiffen in confusion and shock at the fact that they obviously know what we are, though I guess we should have expected it. Ramona's eyes wander over our home appreciatively.

Bella takes some wavering breaths, making me wonder if she's nervous, then she says in a soft voice, "To-u."

When they get out, my eyes can't go anywhere besides Bella's beautifully sexy body, and I realize that she's got on the same clothes from my only vision of her. Of course, while I'm freaking about that, part of my super vampire brain is keeping up with Bella's every word, committing them to memory. However, when the big guy, Justin, starts stripping, I come out of my lust-induced haze to go back over what she'd said prior to the strip show.

_**"Justin, ohws stih cycko nedlob, see-pál." **__**Bella had said with a smirk to Rosalie.**_

_**"Pardon**__** moi**__**." Justin said, and then commenced removing his clothing.**_

I tune fully back in to catch Justin blushing madly and picking up a bunch of Trojan brand condoms that had obviously fallen from his pockets which are now hanging over Bella's left arm.

"Ha ha ha—Jus, what the hell?" Bella chuckles, then ask, "Are you gonna love the boy to death?"

"Real funny, Bells & Whistles." Justin answers. "I-I was just making sure we had enough. And you can't talk; you'll be goin' all night with your mate too. And the rest of yous are just jealous."

Bella's family stops laughing, and they all apologize to Justin. At first I wonder who the boy is they're talking about, but when Justin says something about Bella's mate, I start thinking dark thoughts. When I start listening again, Justin has handed Bella his underwear and stands there, fully naked, for a second taking in a few deep breaths. Suddenly, his body convexes outward before imploding on itself, turning inside out it seems. In his place is a beautiful two and half foot tall, eight feet long tiger. Justin's coat is glossy and silky looking. Waves of ebony stripes interrupt pure ivory at regular intervals. At the tips of his ears, however, is the red of his human hair. His eyes alternate between piercing green to unnervingly bright blue.

"Good boy, Inny." Bella coos, patting Justin's head like he's a cat or dog.

Justin growls lightly and tries to nip Bella's hand. Justin snaps at empty air, but I don't see Bella's hand move. Both of her arms are suddenly crossed under her breasts. My gaze lingers on Bella's perfect C-cups for a long moment. I snap out of it when Bella is suddenly sits on the ground, cross-legged among six other white tigers. They are all easy to tell who's who. The twins both have blonde hair at the tips of their ears and blue eyes. They also have slightly different patterns on their faces. Ramona has jet black that doesn't quite match the ebony of her stripes at the tips of her ears and green-to-blue eyes. Damian has pale white that doesn't quite match the ivory of his fur over his ears and brown/hazel-to-blue eyes. Max has brown tips and brown-to-blue eyes. All of them are beautiful creatures, but I find myself wanting to see Bella as her tiger.

Even as we're all shocked, we sit with them on the ground. Rumbling sounds in their throats, even Bella's, as they knead the ground with their claws. Flowers sprout up from the rifts made in the soil, and my family and I look at them in wonder. Bella starts to explain about what they are, but once again the main part of my attention is on Bella's body while another part catalogues her words, which makes me feel a little like a jerk. Even during her trick with the water, I run my eyes over her body countless times like 10 overly horny high school boys. I snap to attention when Emmett and then Edward ask questions. Discovering that Bella can literally eat us is strange, though it explains the uneasiness we all feel with her Pride phased near us. Then, of course, Rosalie asks a question that I love and hate her for voicing as Bella explains how their lifespans are connected with their mate's. However, I am the one who inadvertently brought it up with my own question.

"Do you have a mate?" Rosalie asks Bella, her eyes flicking to mine.

"I do, as a matter of fact," Bella grins, looking at me, before continuing with a purr, "and she happens to be your sister, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen."

Us, Cullens, gasp, and I am shocked but also elated. Now I don't have to threatened anyone. A very _very_ small part of my mind wonders how she knows my full name, but I'm hit with too many suddenly more intense waves of desire and awe to really care. Jasper is easily the first to recover (right before Carlisle), as he retains the other group's confidence, and speaks.

"What are mates like for Star Tigers, if you don't mind my asking?" he asks.

Bella launches into an explanation on mates that ends in a discussion of what mine and Bella's children will look like and turns to the twins agreeing to give Rosalie children. Bella's phone begins to ring, playing "In the Jungle" from the Lion King movie, and I giggle in my head. She removes a blue Droid II from her skin tight jeans.

"Hi, Daddy!" Bella squeals in an adorable voice.

Her father replies, gruffly, with a question, "Bells, everything okay over there?"

"You know it, Pop. We were just finishing." Bella answers.

Charlie mentions a meeting with the wolves, and I hear Rose snort in disgust. When he says something about the Volturi, my family and I are confused. After they are done speaking and Bella gets me feeling like I should blush and answering Carlisle's question, Bella's Pride leaves quickly. This time, though, Justin joins Max and Ramona in Bella's car while the twins and Damian are in his car. I hear my family also leave the front yard, headed into the house. When I lock eyes with Bella, they are a fiery blue and getting hotter. They become smokier with love and lust. I shiver at the sheer intensity of her gaze, and I feel my irises go ebony as desire pounds through the venom in my veins.

"Alice, turn around please. I'm gonna change and then take you somewhere. I'll need you to carry my clothes." Bella says to me, her breathing uneven.

I pout, feeling gypped, but turn anyhow. I hear a rustling of fabric then feel an extraordinary wave of power. Bella growls softly, imploring me to turn around. When I do I gasp. Bella is a whole foot longer and taller than the others in feline form, nearly coming up to my shoulders. Her coat is very glossy and like a confusing tessellation of waves or something. It's a repeating rhythm of alternation. At the tips of her ears reddish-brown auburn hair glistens. Her eyes are still smoky blue and hide the chocolate brown they normally are. Bella nods toward her wrapped clothing. I pick it up as she lays on her belly to allow me to get on her back.

My body easily clamps over hers as I lie on her back. My fingers slide over her satiny fur covered shoulders. I feel her muscles shudder and ripple under my fingertips. I tuck her clothes beneath my stomach and grip the ruff around her neck. As soon as I do, Bella takes off. Even though I'm a vampire, the forest starts to blur a bit around me at Bella's speed. Suddenly, we stop, although we can't have been moving for more than a minute or so. I look around. We're in my lilac meadow with the waterfall.

"How did you know of this place? All of the flowers drown away my scent." I ask, surprised.

I jump off of Bella's back and leave her clothes in front of her before jumping onto my boulder and taking off my stilettos. The sky has gotten darker as the sun descends; it's 7:45.

"This is where I first saw you; you never saw me, but I was here yesterday night. And also I can smell better than you, love." Bella suddenly says.

I turn around to see her dressed already; I hadn't even heard much of the fabric this time. Bella smirks at me like she knows what I'm thinking.

"Would you wait up here for a second, please? There's something I've wanted to check out since I found this place." Bella asks, softly.

I just nod, wondering what she's talking about. Bella runs past me at vampire speed to dive into the deep blue pool created by the waterfall above. Bella is under for 10 minutes, but when she resurfaces, she's not alone. Two beautiful, translucent-skinned women break the surface with her. When they twist to look at me, their eyes are the palest red I've ever seen; I can't even think they're vampires, their eyes are so pale. The taller one (still shorter than Bella), on Bella's left, cocks her head at me.

"She eez belle, Cherie!" she exclaims in Frenglish and with a heavy French accent and a wide smile.

"Thank you! Alice, these two are Merna and her mate, Calliope." Bella says, pointing first at the girl who spoke, then the other girl at her right.

"It is very nice to meet you, Alice." Calliope says with a Greek accent.

"And you. Forgive my rudeness, but you two are-?" I question, confused.

"Naiads, of course!" Merna giggles.

"Of course!" I echo.

Bella explains, "I ran into them or swam into them really. They're guarding this gate to Déop. Speaking of which, you two should probably get back there."

"Right, well. We know how to take a hint." Calliope says, before she and Merna submerge.

"So, what did you mean before, when you said the people who have relations with a Tiger but aren't their mate get hurt?" I ask, quietly.

Bella sits cross-legged in the middle of the meadow before answering, "Well, we're part wild animal, more so than human. Mating is an extremely primal ritual, and it's most sacred to the creature inside of us. Our inner animal takes over, and the first time, after the pinnacle of pleasure, our beasts are freed. Now, if that happens with someone who's not our mate, our brains go completely primitive, and they become food. In going through with that casual act, we would be riddled with guilt afterwards for not only doing it, but also killing them. The same things happen when someone tries to rape us, but the act never really starts, and there is no guilt for the other person's demise."

Bella lays back in the fragrant purple flowers around her, and I join her.

"So, you're saying that I can't be on top?" I ask, grinning.

Suddenly, she leans over me, her hand on my stomach.

"Bella…" I breath.

"Alice…"

And there it is: that love, lust, and reverence all drawn out in her husky voice. Bella moves her head down to mine until I can feel her beautiful pop rocks and lemony rose breath on my lips.

"You can be anywhere you want, Alice, as long as you're with me. My beast recognizes you and yours. I warn you, though, I play rough." Bella rasps out.

Her lips crash onto mine with a force born of need, and just like that I'm Primal Alice. The vampire in me is let out. All I can do is feel as my beast comes to the surface. Suddenly, my clothing is off, and Bella's are too. I tangle my fingers in her silky, auburn hair as she grinds into me, and heat rushes through my body to settle between my thighs. The spike in my arousal permeates the air, and hers follows instantly, making me moan. Her overheated skin feels so good on my icy body, and the sweat she's producing creates a tantalizing slip and slide between us. Her lips leave mine to tease my neck as her left hand runs up my torso to my breast. I groan wantonly as Bella's hand palms my right breast. Her mouth finds where my pulse point would be, and I feel a warm tingle there.

"That hickey _will_ show. For a while." She growls.

Out of nowhere her hands switch places, but the fingers of her left are now on the only truly warm place on my body, and I hiss loudly in pleasure. Her long fingers slip over my soaking center, teasing my clit until I growl with pleasurable frustration and flip us over. My fingers find her hot, wet core, and simultaneously we thrust two fingers inside each other. A mix between a growl and a moan is torn from our throats. I feel as if I'm on fire but in a delicious way. If I thought my vampire was free before that was nothing compared to now; my beast cries out in ecstasy with me as Bella and I drive into each other, in synch, for a very long time. I'm burning and drowning in a molten lake of pleasure like I can't swim, and I don't want to learn. Needy sounds are escaping my mouth as the blissful pressure mounts.

Bella flips us back over, but neither of us ceases our movements. She puts more weight behind what she's doing with her hand and increases the pace. Her other hand tweaks and rolls my nipples, her mouth also making a trip there to suckle and nibble at them, causing squeals and high-pitched moans from me. I can smell only our arousal in the air now, and only the sounds of our lovemaking. All the other forest dwellers are either far from this place, where predators mate, or burrowed away in fear.

Her mouth nips my neck as she whispers, "Alice, I want and need you to scream my name as loud as you possibly can. Can you do that for me, my little pixie?"

Goddess! Her voice has gone even scratchier and sexy! My beast and I are quickly losing it. I moan a yes, almost incoherently, as she presses on my clit roughly. Her thumb flicks and circles it, making me shiver and thrust my hips up against her harder. That seems to have been a really really good idea because every plunge inside me, Bella is hitting that wonder spot, and it feels as if rockets have gone off inside me. A few more strokes and I'm disembodied as ecstasy overrides my senses. Her name flies from my lips, instinctually, as the loudest moan of unbridled pleasure ever. My monster's mating instincts completely take over at my climax, even as we are crushed with pleasure, and I don't stop pounding into my Bella, subconsciously. Her growls get louder and more frequent as she gets closer.

"Oh, Goddess! Alice, as—rrrgh!—as soon as I finish, you have to—rrrrrrgh!—remove your fingers. As soon as I'm released I'll change. Goddess, I'm so close!" Bella growls out as best she can.

_**Bella's POV**_

Alice curls her fingers, and she hits my sweet spot on every in stroke. Just like that I'm completely undone and adrift. I yowl out Alice's name as loud as she yelled mine, and she removes her fingers. I feel my body change for all of 20 seconds before I revert back to Human, panting atop Alice. Speaking of my little Vampire, Alice brings up her right hand to inspect it, curiously. It's covered in my cum and virginal blood. Alice licks her fingers and shudders with pleasure.

"Bella, your taste is divine, especially mixed with your blood!" Alice moans, making me horny times 10 all over again.

"Well, drink while I take you again." I breathe, sensuously.

We do just that… over and over again until there's only two hours before school.

_**A/N: So there you go. My first lemon. I hope you guys all liked it. Let me know whether I over did it or undershot. Although, I think I did pretty well. Next chapter the Pride meets the Pack. Tune in!**_

_**P.S.: However, I'm still writing chapter 8, so you may have to wait a bit, which is why I'm updating so early. I had everything up to chap. 7 written already, so updates may slow a bit. Don't get worried though; I'll finish this.**_

_**A/N#2: I've just added pics of what I think the Pride looks like onto my profile; please excuse the long url's, I went through google. Check it out.**_


	8. Meeting the La Push Wolves

**_Chapter Eight: Meeting the La Push Wolves_**

**_A/N: Sorry that it's taken me a so long to update this. I had decided to wait until school finshed to post a new chapter, but during that time, I just couldn't write anything substantial. Here you all go, anyone who's still reading and anyone who's joined. I'll try to be quicker with the updates._**

**_Megster1992:___**** Thank you for pointing out that fact for me, cuz I never would have figured it out unless I asked. I wish they had a thing that let you know the gender of the author. I haven't talked to him since the update of the last chapter, so no clue where he went. On another note, thanks for the review; it's very much appreciated. I also read a couple of your stories, and I think they're awesome!**

**_depaul7:__ Thank you for your review. I really enjoy getting constructive criticsm when it helps fix my writing up more._**

**_lynettecullen:_****_ As always your reviews are great to get and funny to read. Thank you. :)_**

**_DesireeStorm:_****_ Thank you for joining on the Star Tiger Train. Your review was very nice to read because that's what I was aiming for._**

**_ShadowCub:_****_ One word for you- stamina..._**

**_YellowOspreyJaguar:_****_ Thank you for the really awesome review. I hope you got to read the rest. And yes, Alice has a perfectly filthy mind in regards to her mate, which you'll be seeing more of when they go to train, which also brings out Perverted Paul and Jealous Alice!_**

**_BornToRead12:_****_ I'm really glad you decided to read my story, and I apologize because I'm not updating fast enough. They should be coming faster now, but between the updates I'll be updating Cold One and Arabella because the chapters for those stories are easier to write. As for the babies, they're coming out to play real soon. Can you guess why and how many?_**

**_DaPhoenix, vampire messenger, DeJee, Umbra8191, UniqueLC, DarkMistKiss, narutosonlyfriend, mydsgirl, caradens, mom85babe, and Lilbear831 thank you so much for reviewing my story. I'm glad everyone likes it and didn't think my lemon was lame._**

**_Also_****:****_ Hey, theo._**- equals talking to Pride members.

_Yes! We win!_- equals thoughts

******_Bella's POV_**

Alice and I rest on each other, catching our breath after our last session of lovemaking. The sky begins to lighten as we get up and bathe in the waterfall. I kiss Alice one last time before shifting and racing home. After I shower, I dress in some gray cargo shorts and a long sleeved soccer shirt. I then head over to the other house. Everyone is there, eating just like yesterday, except Justin is very lively like me.

"I can't believe you guys aren't tired! We slept, but we still wanna crawl back into bed!" Ramona laments.

"Lovemaking is actually more refreshing than 10 hours of sleep to me right now. I'm just ridiculously hungry after all of that..._rigorous _activity!" I tell them, grinning like Cheshire cat.

"I'm in agreement with Bella." Justin says, stuffing his mouth.

I grab a plate and fill it up really high with eight waffles and two giant omelets like the ones at Denny's. I don't even wait to get to the table to start scarfing.

"So, I take it that Tyler didn't react badly to the whole Tiger thing, then?" I question, unnecessarily, my mouth full.

"He didn't care worth a damn! In fact when I told him and proved it, he attacked my lips and whispered that he didn't give a damn if I turned into an elephant, he just wanted to make love to me. When I changed, during climax, he told me I look sexy striped and stripped." Justin grins like I did a few moments ago.

"TMI!" the Pride growls.

I just laugh and say, "Alice agrees about me."

Justin and I crack up as we finish our food. After we're all finished, we clean up like yesterday and head to school. As soon as we pull into the lot, Alice pulls me into her. I hold her close, tightly, and inhale her Lemon Rose and wild cherry scent. In my peripherals I see Tyler and Justin playing tongue tennis by my car as well. My Pride has all dispersed to class, except Felicity who is frozen in surprise and staring at something. I break away from Alice (very reluctantly) to see who or what Felicity is looking at, and I see a girl with yellow carnation flower petals whirling around her head.

_Yes, another of my Pride has found their mate!_ I think, happily.

By now Alice has caught on to my distraction and looks on with confusion.

**_Slowly at first, Fel._** I tell my Pride mate through our link.

Her head snaps to me, and she nods, smiling as she says, "I will, Bells."

Then she walks over to the shy, pretty girl, who is taking photos of the new mural on the library.

"What was that about?" Alice asks, still confused.

"Felicity has found her soulmate. Felicia's should be close by, and hopefully so are those of Max, Ramona, and Damian." I reply.

"I forgot to ask, but how do you guys know immediately who your mate is?" Alice curiously questions.

"Mother Earth blows the petals or leaves of our mate's favourite flower or plant into the Star Tiger runes for the word mate above the head of our mate. Other Tigers aren't able to read another's signal, so they don't get confused and fight. For those the sign isn't meant for, it just looks like swirling plants. Lilac petals shaped my signal above your head the night I first saw you in the glen." I reply, looking down at her lovingly.

"Your deity is very romantic." Alice says, softly before standing on her toes to kiss me again.

When we break apart, it's just in time to look at my Pride mate and see her mate give her a kiss on the cheek, followed by an adorable blush, before walking away. She leaves Felicity standing before the mural, holding her hand to her gifted cheek, looking at her mate with such longing inn her gaze. Felicity then skips over to Alice and I, glowing with happiness.

"Her name is Angela Webber, and we have a date tonight!" Felicity exclaims, excitedly.

"A date that will conclude with her happily bound to you after the mating." I giggle. "Ten bucks says she's the dominant one and makes the first move during your go."

"Ha! Whatever! You're so on, Bella!" Felicity says, skeptically.

**_Always the quiet ones, eh, Alice?_** I ask my girl through our private link.

Alice laughs in her head, **_Definitely!_**

"Deal!" I tell Felicity out loud with a chukle. "Okay, so where's Feli? I know she's found hers."

Felicity nods as she replies, "Of course! Her name is Terra Sinclair, and she's actually Angela's other best friend. We'll meet her at lunch."

"Alright. Well, I think Alice and I will be in the class in a little bit. See you later, Fel." I tell her, smiling.

"You just wanna make out with your mate more." Felicity laughs as she turns to leave.

"Of course, I do! Have you seen my soulmate!" I ask, rhetorically.

Felicity just laughs again and waves as she walks off to class. Alice and I do spend the remainder or our time before class making out against my car, barely keeping our hands in appropriate places.

At lunch I find out that Damian has also found his mate in a black haired Asian American boy named Eric Yorkie. He, Terra, Tyler, and Angela abandon their old table, where they sat with some popular douches they'd known since grade school before, to sit with their mates and much better company. Alice's siblings join us soon after lunch starts, and we all fall into easy conversation. While humans are distracted by Emmett doing voice impressions, I question my Pride, Roaring, about the plan laid out last night.

"So, what are we doing about the Volturi? What problem are they causing in the first place?" I ask, lowly so only the immortals here will hear me, not that the Cullens will understand.

"A minad went to Deop to let the Mother know that the Volturi plan to let humans know about Vamps." Justin, my second in command, relates, slowly. "Then to take over and make humans little more than cattle."

"Of course, the Mother would not like that, so we are to take action." Ramona says.

"Dane and Charlie want us to trio up with the Cullens and the wolves because of numbers." Max says, softly.

"And we'll attack their castle." Damian adds, seriously.

"Well, that's quite simple, but I see a few problems with the plan. I'll let my father know tonight." I say, grimly.

The others follow with their own small comments on how the night went before we all join back in the other conversation. The Cullens give us curious glances, but we wait to tell them after school.

**_Alice's POV_**

School finally lets out four agonizing classes later, so our group ends up out in the parking lot with the new mates of Bella's Pride.

"So, where are you guys going?" Eric asks, smiling as he and Damian hold hands between Bella's Challenger and our Volvo.

"To La Push. We have to meet the Pack." Damian replies.

"They know already?" Rosalie asks, surprised.

"Of course." Felicity replies.

"We don't lie to our mates" Felicia adds.

"Wow, that's really good of you." Rosalie says, just a tad hesitant as she's surprised.

"Wait! So, what makes you think the pup'll listen to what you when they smell vamp on you?" Emmett asks, then adds, "They really hate us."

My Bella smirks widely, showing razor-sharp inscisors.

"They're bigger than you guys, too. " Emmett continues on, not seeing the feral light in Bella and her Prides' eyes. "They're all as big as like teeage elephants! And don't dogs chase cats?"

"Emmett!" Bella interupts. "First thing you need to know: in terms of regular animals, cats get bigger. Canines not so much. Therefore, felines rule!"

That gets a cheer from her Pride before she continues.

"Second thing: just because we're smaller doesn't mean we're less powerful. You should understand that, Emmett. Third and most important: we are guardians, enforcers, and hunters over all of Mother Earth's creatures. Our only competition would be from All Mother, but we would never attack her." Bella finishes, passionately, garnerring snickers for her crack at Emmett.

It's quiet for a moment, then Damian says with a predatory grin, "Ya wanna wrestle, Emmett?"

Emmett's eyes widen, comically, in fear at the smaller boy's tone and he shakes his head, quickly, "Raincheck?"

Each Tiger laughs.

"As implied," Bella states, confidently, "if they don't stop to listen, we'll make them."

Ramona adds, "Besides, our scent will overpower yours by the time we get there because we can control our scent trail or something like that. Is there a place we can meet around midnight to spar?"

Edward nods and replies, "There is a big field three miles from southwest of our home. Do we need to bring anything?"

"Stuff for a barbecue! Us, shifters, will be starving." Bella grins, heartily.

"Sure thing, Bells!" Emmett laughs.

"Right then, let's move, Irped tames. We've got doggies to chase!" Bella smirks.

Her Pride follows her example, and they leave in their cars. The humans turn to us.

"So, you all really sparkle in the sun?" Eric questions, trying to hide a smirk, just waiting for one of the guys to reply.

Emmett walks right into that one, "Yeah, we do."

Eric stops trying to hide his smirk as it comes fullblown, and he says, "Oh, wow! That's so gay, dude!"

Emmett pouts, looking affronted that his manliness is in question as he whines, "You can't say anything! _You _are gay!"

"Actually, that's exactly why I can say it! I wish I sparkled!" Eric giggles.

**_Bella's _POV**

We park outside of Billy Black's house, who's the father of the alpha wolf and my dad's best friend.

**_Around the back, Bells._** My dad says through our link.

"Come on, guys;They're 'round back." I say, out loud to my Pride.

Once we get into the backyard, I spot my grandfather, father, and their Pride, sitting on log benches around a glowing fire. Sitting on other logs across from them are Billy Black, Jacob Black, some older men and a woman, and Jacob's Pack. The Pack numbers at eight, including Jacob. My Pride sits on two logs mad available for us across the fire from the Pack.

Grandpa Swan speaks, his deep voice choing in the backyard, "La Push Natives, my granddaughter, Bella, and her Pride: Felicity, Felicia, Ramona, Justin, Damian, and Max. Pups, the La Push Natives: Billy and Jacob Black. The Elder's council: Quil Ateara the Elder, Damon Quints, Matthew Vane, Joshua Oakwood, and Sue Clearwater. Jacob's wolf Pack: Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah. When eyes start to meet, wind whips into the yard throwing rose petals above Jacob's head and lilys above Leah's. Four people abruptly stand as the wind dies: Leah, Ramona, Jacob, and Max. The four explode into their other forms and tackle each other into trees on opposite sides of the backyard. Leah, who shifts into a sleek, gray horse-sized wolf, goes with Ramona, while Jacob, who turns into a russet wolf double Leah's size, goes with Max. Jacob's Pack starts to rise to "help" them, but Grandpa Swan puts them at ease...sort of.

"Do not interrupt if you value your lives! They are just mating! The pull is irresistable when to animal shifters are involved and they will mate immediately."

So, with that, each side tells the other about their kind.

"This is interesting, indeed..." Billy Black states an hour later.

"That is an understatment, Billy." Sue Clearwater sighs.

"So, who is this enemy you have threatenting your deity?" Matthew Vane asks, getting to business.

"The Volturi." Dad tells them.

"The head vampires? Why?" Jacob asks, as he and the others emerge from their hiding spots clothed in each others scents, nonchalantly like none of the other supernaturals here heard distantly their sexual activities.

Leah still has a pleasure glazed on her face as does Max, while Ramona wears a dirtily smug grin and Jacob tries to be alpha like he is. Each couple sits in front of the fire, on the ground so they don't have to split.

"Because they plan to take over the world and make humans cattle." Justin tells everyone what he told me earlier.

"Why does your goddess care so much for the human race, though?" Leah questions, and then continues to her point. "I mean, I'm sure she's compassionate, but I'm surprised they've stayed in her good graces this long what with all their unnecessary killing of each other and the planet recently."

That make all of us, Tigers, pause contemplatively while her people look at Leah in shock.

I answer her, "What you asked is a very valid question. We don't know the answer to it, though, but I think it has something to do with humans being her first created for the world."

"Bella is right that we don't know." my dad adds. "Nonetheless, the human race will_ not _get off scott free. There will be a time for consequences only for those who deserve it, not everyone. At that point the world will revert and advance to a half modern, half wild state."

The Natives stare at him in awe for a moment before Billy picks up his jaw and asks, "What is your plan for the Volturi, and how does the Pack fit in?"

"Our Prides, your Pack, the Cullens, and any other supernatural friends they have are going to attack the Volturi Castle." Matti says, sweeping her black hair behind an ear.

"I meant to talk to you guys about that later. We will have to lure them to a more conveniently strategic location; their castle is located _in_ the city of Volterra, and it won't catch fast enough to trap them all in with fire, plus we won't get fight like we want to if we do that." I tell my elders.

"None of us thought that. Very sharp mind, Bella. Where do you suggest?" Grandpa Swan says to me with a proud smile.

"Well, at first I had thought Antarctica, but fire would melt the ice, helping global warming along. However, I suggest somewhere very snowy but with land underneath, like the arctic circle or the Russian mountains, so it will cover up our scents, because I propose an ambush." I answer.

My grandfather and father both nod proudly while Dad's Pride grin at my prowess, and I'm about to continue, but I'm interrupted by a shaking Paul.

"Why the hell would we team up with leeches!" he exclaims, angrily.

"Watch your mouth, Paul!" Joshua tells his son, affronted.

The teen doesn't listen to his father which annoys me.

I growl at the boy's impertinent disrespect and ignorance, "Do you have the same contempt for actual leeches?" I don't allow him to reply. "I can understand your hatred of vampires who attack your people or red eyed fiends who don't care whom them drain, but the Cullens? The Cullens don't even drink human blood! One of them is a doctor, for the Mother's sake! They could've wiped out your previous Pack, but instead, they make a treaty. And now they keep a treaty with you ignorant and ungrateful pups! I would go so far as to say that you are extremely racist toward vampires. You act as if they're evil simply because they have to sustain themselves.

"That's another thing you fail to realize! The fact that every species that lives on Earth has a predator. If rabbits did not eat vegetation, vegetation would overtake the land. If foxes didn't eat rabbits, rabbits would overtake the land. If humans didn't eat foxes, foxes would overtake the land. And if vampires didn't drain humans...well, they have already overtaken the Earth. Checks and balances of nature it is. Vampires were created for a purpose, and red eyes that don't know that will have a reckonning soon. Also, the All Mother created them; if you have a problem, take it up with her. I dare you."

Everyone but my people stare at me flabberghasted for a moment.

"But humans have lives and loved ones!" Sam yells, agitated.

"And you think other animals don't?" I roar, completely angry now. "Just because they have smaller brain capacity than you does not mean they don't feel or think or plan! In fact, because they have smaller brains and think less, they are smarter than humans where it counts. They listen to instincts to care for and protect their families. Do you ever think of that when you eat an animal or kill one? The whole world is a primal food chain, and that won't change. Everything is natural, and you would do well to remember that. Now, you can all learn to judge by actions and not face value right now, or so help me, I'll turn each of you into actual wolves so you can see how you like being hunted by humans for _sport_!"

With my last word, I'm shaking, barely containing my raging inner Tiger.

I look at my father and shakily tell him, "I'm going to Alice, Dad. Justin will tell you all where to meet for training and introductions tonight."

Dad nods understandingly, and I run into the woods after throwing a last contemptuos glare at the wolf Pack.

_Racist fools..._ I think as I tie up my clothes and shoes then shift.

I race for the Cullens' house, already feeling happier at the thought of seeing my kind and beautiful mate.

**_A/N: Can't wait to post the next chapter for you guys. If you can check out my new story Arabella; I'm getting hits, but like no reviews and it's terrible. Let me know what you think please. Thanks to my helping friend rocky for beta-ing for me._**


	9. Dear Readers

_Dear Readers,_

_ Guys and Gals, I am very sorry to announce that I will not be updating or reading and reviewing anything on this site until next summer. I was just called into my counselor's office to discuss my college application plans and the requirements I need to fulfill before that time. I need to get my grades up because I want to apply to Brown with Early Decision, and I've been neglecting them in favor of fanfiction. That was stupid, and I admit that, but I'm now trying to correct that. So to my few readers, I apologize profusely, but know that when I do have the time, I'll write more chapters of _all three_ of my stories and post them once school starts._

_Sincerely_

_Akasha Ptolemy_


End file.
